The Darnkness that controls us all
by TheCrazyMarshmellow
Summary: (Sequel to The hope that lies inside us all.)The adventure continues as Wingedpaw,Rustlepaw,Blazepaw,Rainpaw,Moonpaw,Beechpaw,Frozenpaw,Brookpaw,and Patchkit make their way to the sundrown place.But a darkness is awaiting them there.Will they return safely to the clans and defeat the terrorists that threaten the clans,or will this be the end of the line?R&R please! Thank you!


Moonpaw opened her eyes, the darkness merging into a lush forest, and completely disappearing as she got to her paws. **_Where am__ I?_** She took in her surroundings slowly. There was a clear, sparkling pool just to her left, and a den woven from reeds, grass, brambles, even flowers, over to her right. A single yellow butterfly landed on a moondrop flower, stopping to rest on the delicate white flower's petals. The trees were in full bloom, bursting with blossoms of every shade of pink. Rosy colored flowers sprouted near the pool, and a willow's branches trailed in the water.

A grey tom trotted out of the den, carrying a plump vole by its tail. When he saw Moonpaw, his orange eyes lit up. "Shinetail!" Moonpaw froze. "Shinetail!" The tom called again, dashing over to her. "Have you told your daughter yet?" Was that concern in his eyes? When he got closer, he realized that she was not Shinetail. Not at all. "You're not Shinetail!" Moonpaw turned to face him. Eyes flaming, blue, not green, she mewed, "Who are you? And what happened to my mother?"

"She died?" Moonpaw was struck with sadness, and the tom nodded. She was fighting a rouge cat out of the thunderclan camp, and the rock on highledge that she was standing on collapsed. She fell and broke her neck. I thought you were her. I'm sorry you had to learn this way. From a tom you don't even know." Moonpaw looked sadly at her paws, and the grey cat continued. "I'm Rockflash, by the way. I'm Shinetail's brother. I died before you were born."

"Am I going to die too?" Moonpaw asked fearfully. Rockflash shook his head. "It is not your time young one, you still have a destiny to fufill. I hearby- Oh, I'll just get to the point. You aren't going to die. In fact, I'm sending you back now." Moonpaw purred. She rather liked her uncle. "I'm ready." She mewed, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt. "Alright." Rockflash bent his head and touched his nose to hers. A flash of pain bolted through Moonpaw, and light blinded her from seeing any more.

The next thing Moonpaw knew, she was lying in the clearing again. But the blood had dried, and her fur was sticky and red. Beechpaw was leaning over her, tears falling from his half-closed eyes. Sadness filled Moonpaw's heart. She tried to speak, to tell him she wasn't dead, but the words caught in her throat. She couldn't lift her head either. She was still weak from the blood loss. She strained, and was able to force her paw to move. It jerked forward, touching Beechpaw lightly. His head immediatly turned, and he stared at her, tears still spilling down his cheeks.

"M-Moonpaw?" He stuttered, his voice shaking. He buried his nose in her fur, and purred, still crying. "Beechpaw," The silver apprentice croaked. "Beechpaw, it's okay. I'll be fine." He stared at her with disbelief. "Who did this to you?" The black apprentice's face was angry, and he looked likehe could kill if he wanted to. Moonpaw struggled to find her voice. "It was Sky." Every word she said was like teeth piercing her thre's oat. "When she left, she flung her claws at me. I thought she missed, but I was wrong. There was pain, and darkness, and then I was in starclan." Moonpaw looked around the make-shift camp. "Where are the others?"

Beechpaw hesitated. "Hawk and the others went looking for an herb that Wingedpaw claims will help you. I believe it's called nasturtium. Wingedpaw and I stayed here. Oh, and Blazepaw. He's here to guard the camp, just in case Sky comes back." He added. Moonpaw lay her head back down on her paws, and noticed that a nest had been built around her. Ferns, feathers, moss, and soft leaves surrounded her. "I have something to tell you Beechpaw." She mewed. "My mother-" Beechpaw stared at her, urging her to continue. "My mother is dead."


End file.
